


Unwinding

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: James is away on a mission but Tony still finds a way to help him unwind----Kinktober Prompt 24 - Masturbation
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Unwinding

When James joined the Avengers after escaping from Hydra he had expected to go on missions that would take him away from home for long stretches of time. At first it hadn’t been much of an issue as he had no connection to much of anything or anyone besides Steve and he was usually on the same mission with him. All of that had changed two months ago when Tony had asked him out.

It had come to a surprise to the soldier that someone like Tony could be interested in him but he hadn’t been surprised enough to say no. He would have been a fool to do that and there had been no moment since saying yes that he had come to regret that decision. Things had been wonderful between the two of them which made the current mission that James was on even worse.

He had been gone for a week and a half already under no communication orders. Most of the time James was too busy with the mission to think about how he was missing his boyfriend. At night however there was plenty of time for James to think about his boyfriend and how much he was missing him. Normally there was nothing that James could do but think since he was sharing the room with Steve and as much as he loved the other man like a brother, there were just some things he couldn’t do in front of him. Tonight Steve was on watch duty and James had their bunk to himself and he intended to make the most of that privacy.

Pulling out his encrypted phone for the first time, he thumbed in the passcode and opened his photos app. He had just been intending to look at some of the pictures he had taken of his boyfriend. Some were perfectly innocent, a candid shot of Tony playing with his bots, while others were of a more intimate nature. However when James opened the app the first thing he saw was not the last picture that he had taken of Tony. Instead it was a video that he had no memory of filming. Cautiously tapping on it, James made the video full screen and watched Tony’s bright face pop up in front of him.

“Hey babe. I know you’re off being a super spy and saving the world and everything but I miss you. You haven’t even left yet since I’m filming this on your phone and I already miss you. Isn’t that something?” Tony said with a chuckle. “Well I’m betting you’re missing me too because honestly who wouldn’t and even though your mission is super important even super soldiers need a way to unwind after beating up the bad guys all day. I thought I might help you out with that even if we have to be half a world away.”

James watched as Tony flashed a cheeky grin at the camera and set it down before backing up. It didn’t take James more than a few seconds to figure out exactly what Tony meant when he said he was going to help him unwind. In perfect view of the camera Tony began a slow and sensual strip tease, pulling off his clothes one by one until he was finally left in all his glory. James was even more glad that Steve wasn’t there because as embarrassing as it would be for Steve to see him jacking off to Tony’s picture, this video of Tony naked and about to pleasure himself was for James’s eyes only and he wouldn’t want to risk anyone else seeing his boyfriend like this.

Reaching into his pants James pulled out his cock and gently started teasing it with just a single finger as he worked himself up to the video. Tony settled back onto the edge of the bed and spread his legs open to give James a perfect view of everything in between them. James groaned at the sight. It was one of his favorite places to bury his face and just worship his lover. Tony knew that too and he dragged his hands up his thighs to cup himself and squeeze, just holding himself and showing off for the camera. One hand cupped his balls while the other started a slow stroke up his cock.

James groaned again and took a firmer hold of his cock. He wished that he had a free hand to play with his own balls as well. So long as he wanted to hold his phone where he could easily see Tony that wasn’t going to be possible though and not watching every single move that Tony made simply wasn’t an option so he would just have to make due.

“Mmmm James,” Tony moaned as he circled the head of his cock with his thumb, brushing against the sensitive underside in the process. “Wish you were the one touching me right now. You always know exactly what I need.”

Jame felt his face heat up at the praise. He liked knowing that he was pleasing his lover and always did his best to make sure that Tony was completely satisfied in bed. As Tony continued touching himself James matched him to the best of his ability with only one available hand. When Tony sped up to ramp up his pleasure so did James. When Tony slowed down to tease and make the moment last longer so did James. It felt like they were moving in sync, as though that was what Tony’d had in mind when he made the video. Jame thought it very well might have been before all thoughts besides his mounting pleasure left his mind.

Between the erotic video and the days of celibacy due tot he mission, James was a pent up mess and could feel himself getting worked up more and more with each stroke to his cock. Tony let go of his balls and dragged his hand up his body to play with and tweak his nipples. James knew just how sensitive those little nubs were and longed to get his mouth on them, making Tony cry out in pleasure for him.

On the video Tony moaned long and low “James!” as his orgasm rushed up on him.

The sight of Tony covering himself in his own cum while calling out James’s name was the last straw for the soldier. Biting down on his lower lip so that _he_ wouldn’t be heard calling out _Tony’s_ name, James erupted over his own hand. He didn’t slow down, hand flying fast to draw out just as much pleasure from the moment as he could possibly get. It was only when he began to risk friction burns that he finally let his softened cock go and lay back on his temporary bed.

On the video Tony was wiping off his own hand and making his way over to where he had placed James’s phone. “Hope you liked the video sweetheart. Come home to me soon. Take care of yourself until then please. No matter what, I will always love you.”

With that the screen went dark. James carefully shut off the device and set it aside. He needed his rest now if he was going to do what Tony asked and make it back to him safe and sound. For Tony, James would do just about anything.


End file.
